


Credi che io sia un rettile?

by AliMaBlake91



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Hurt Mycroft, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliMaBlake91/pseuds/AliMaBlake91
Summary: Mycroft è rimasto particolarmente ferito dall'insinuazione di Mrs. Hudson, secondo la quale lui sarebbe un rettile senza cuore. Per fortuna ha Lestrade con il quale sfogarsi e l'ispettore sa sempre trovare una parola di conforto





	Credi che io sia un rettile?

**Author's Note:**

> Il primo lavoro che io abbia mai pubblicato! Ogni commento/critica (se costruttiva) è ben accetta!

Era una di quelle rare, uniche volte in cui Mycroft si concedeva il lusso di prendersi una serata libera. Seduto su una poltrona di fronte al camino, osservava le fiamme agitarsi senza parlare, mentre roteava distrattamente il liquido nel bicchiere e lasciando che il ghiaccio tintinnasse contro il vetro.  
Non era molto tardi quando le chiavi scattarono nella serratura  
“Mycroft?”  
Ma l’uomo non rispose: immerso nei suoi pensieri si rese conto a malapena che qualcuno lo aveva chiamato. Lasciò che fosse Gregory a raggiungerlo, sospirando appena quando le sue labbra gli sfiorarono la guancia.  
“Non pensavo fossi già a casa… Stai bene?”  
“Non vedo perché dovrebbe essere altrimenti” rispose con uno smagliante sorriso da politico, giocherellando con il proprio bicchiere  
“No, Myc, non cercare di raggirarmi con quel sorriso. Ti conosco troppo bene ormai.” Gregory non si lasciava più incantare: sapeva distinguere alla perfezione un sorriso da politico da uno sincero del suo compagno.  
“Avanti, dimmi tutto. Sherlock sta bene: è a casa e John si sta prendendo cura di lui. Chi di dovere è stato messo dietro le sbarre… Cosa ti preoccupa?”  
Mycroft sospirò leggermente e abbandonò il bicchiere sul tavolino accanto a sé. Ancora una volta ripeté quello che ormai era un mantra nella sua mente: Gregory non mi giudicherà, mi ama e posso essere sincero con lui.  
“Gregory… Ti sembrerà una domanda stupida, ma… Tu… Tu credi che io sia un rettile?”  
Gli occhi dell’ispettore non si sarebbero potuti spalancare di più per lo stupore  
“Co… Cosa? E questa domanda da dove viene fuori?”  
“Mrs Hudson… Ma io volevo solo… - sospirò riordinando le idee – Mrs Hudson ha mandato via tutti quando abbiamo scoperto del video di Mary. Io sono rimasto ed era mio diritto in fondo: si trattava anche di Sherlock, no? Si trattava di mio fratello!” Si alzò dalla poltrona in un moto di nervosismo e si appoggiò alla cornice del camino, osservando ancora le fiamme. Lo scoppiettio incessante del fuoco aveva il potere di rilassarlo, solitamente, ma questa volta non era sufficiente.  
“Gregory… Tutti pensano che io sia senza cuore e dico sempre a tutti che tenere a qualcuno è una debolezza… Ma… Ma tu lo sai che non è così, che è la mia posizione che mi impone di essere un uomo di ghiaccio, come mi chiamano tutti. A volte però è difficile, soprattutto quando c’è di mezzo mio fratello.”  
Lestrade si alzò con un lieve sospiro e lo abbracciò da dietro, posandogli un lieve bacio sul collo  
“Lo so, Myc. E so anche che tu non sei un rettile.”  
Lentamente il politico si lasciò andare nel suo abbraccio  
“Lo credi davvero?”  
“Non lo credo: lo so. E tuo fratello in fin dei conti lo sa, nonostante faccia finta di no. Anche lui tiene a te più di quello che pensi - rispose all’occhiata scettica di Mycroft con una risatina – Credi davvero che avrebbe finto di non accorgersi di noi due, se non tenesse a te? Avrebbe fatto in modo di umiliarti in ogni modo possibile” Mycroft sbuffò una risatina  
“Sì, credo tu abbia ragione…” Sentì la tensione sciogliersi dalle spalle, mentre si rilassava contro il petto dell’unico uomo con il quale riusciva a liberarsi da tutte le sue maschere.  
“Volevo davvero restare lì per sapere qualcosa in più su Sherlock e per aiutare John… So quanto lui e Sherlock significhino l’uno per l’altro” Lestrade annuì contro il suo collo  
“Lo so, Myc. Lo so.” Lo cullò nel suo abbraccio, finchè non lo voltò e lo baciò delicatamente.  
Mycroft rispose al suo bacio con un sospiro, non ancora abituato all’intimità che si stava creando tra loro, ma grato e felice di avere qualcuno con cui poter essere sempre se stesso. Aveva sempre creduto che tenere a qualcuno fosse una debolezza, ma si sbagliava. E non era mai stato così felice di essersi sbagliato.


End file.
